Yuma Tsukumo's Decks
Yuma Tsukumo's Deck is a Deck given to him by his father in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series. His monsters have repetitive names like "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" and their effects often aide in Xyz Summoning. When Yuma Dueled Reginald Kastle, Astral eventually appeared alongside him, giving him access to the powerful "Numbers". When Astral is cooperating with Yuma, he can also upgrade his ace monster "Number 39: Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when they believe in their possibilities. He later obtains alternative upgrades in the form of "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory". Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival First Syllable Yuma originally uses a Number/Syllable Deck, the "Syllables" being a series of cards which have repetitive names e.g. "Gogogo" (some of his monsters can only be "Syllables" with their Japanese pronunciations, e.g. "Flelf" - "furuerufu"). It is supported with a lot of ATK increasing cards such as "Wonder Wand" and Trap Cards which protect his monsters from destruction such as "Bye Bye Damage". It contains some support for his "Gagaga" monsters later on. This Deck was later replaced by a new version after Yuma received a large amount of new cards from Roku when he defeated Kaze and protected the Duel Sanctuary. Wooden Training Deck In order to improve his skills, Yuma Dueled Roku in a Statue Duel. He used a Wooden Training Deck consisting of "Statue" versions of "Dark Magician" monsters and other wooden cards from the latter's Duel Sanctuary card collection. Second Syllable After saving the Duel Sanctuary, Roku gave Yuma the "Duel Sanctuary Legendary Deck", stating it is appropriate for him. Bronk Stone believes Yuma can improve his Deck with this one for the World Duel Carnival. Yuma combined this secret Deck with his first one. He has also started adding Xyz anti-support cards to help fight against the "Numbers" and other Xyz Monsters. The Deck also appears to support Yuma's Syllable archetypes more such as the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" archetypes. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries For the World Duel Carnival, Yuma further modified his Deck for the competition that he was about to face. This includes a large array of anti-Xyz cards such as "Overlay Owl" and "Muzurhythm the String Djinn" as Xyz Monsters are popular within the tournament as well as to collect the "Number" archetype easily. Like before, he largely relies on his "Syllable" archetypes such as "Gagaga" and "Gogogo", sporting new support and members for them alike such as "Chachaka Archer" and "Zubaba Buster". In addition, Yuma has also added in a large amount of Card Advantage cards and monsters with effects that can be activated from the Graveyard or hand, such as "Tasuke Knight" and "Damage Mage" respectively. He reserves his ace card, "Utopia" and its upgraded form "Utopia Ray" for intense Duels against other Number holders. World Duel Carnival Finals In the finals of the World Duel Carnival, Yuma debuts more non-"Number" Xyz Monsters, "One-Eyed Skill Gainer" and "Gagaga Cowboy". His WDC profile lists his Deck's name as "Xyz One Turn Kill" as he heavily focuses on using Xyz Monsters and normally wipes out of his opponent's remaining Life Points in the final turn. In addition, as Yuma dealt with more dangerous opponents, he relies heavily on augmenting his "Number C39: Utopia Ray" with abilities of his "ZW -" monsters through the power of ZEXAL than he did before. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Yuma continues to use a Syllable Deck, debuting new "Gagaga", "Gogogo" and "Dododo" monsters, which he primarily uses to Summon "Utopia" in various ways. He supports the cards with Spell and Trap Cards both new and old, including a large amount of Counter Trap Cards. He later modifies this Deck before entering the Sports Duel Tournament hosted at his school. He also makes more use of the vast quantity of "Number" cards that he has at his disposal, though he still favors "Utopia." After teaming up with Rei Shingetsu to defeat the Barians, Yuma received a few cards of Barian origin to augment his Deck. This includes "Limited Barian's Force" which has the ability to upgrade his ace monster "Utopia" into "Utopia Ray V", as well as "V" archetype to support "Utopia's" new form. However in reality, Vector, while posing as Rei, gave these cards to Yuma in order to gain an advantage in a Duel against him through cards such as "Vain - Despising Betrayal" and "Barian Bomb". Legendary Number War Accessible Numbers Yuma acquires "Number" cards from the various Duelists he confronts. When Yuma defeats "Number" holders, Astral absorbs their "Numbers", giving Yuma access to them. Yuma has access to them while Astral is cooperating with him in a Duel. He can also use them without Astral's presence but only if Astral sends or leaves them to him. When Dr. Faker used the Sphere Field to steal his "Numbers", Astral is able to eject Yuma from the Sphere Field, giving him "Number 39: Utopia" and "Number 32: Shark Drake" in the process. Yuma returns the latter card to Shark. After Faker and Vector's defeat, Astral absorbed all the "Numbers" from the Sphere Field, with Astral stating that he and Yuma own fifty "Numbers". In the anime, Yuma has so far collected fifty-four "Numbers", twenty-three of which are unknown.Only regular "Numbers" should be counted, meaning no "Number C" members. This is evidenced in episode 22, when Astral mentioned he collected ten cards at that time, but he didn't take "Utopia Ray" into account. Aim For Number 1 in the World! In the Aim For Number 1 in the World! non-canon episode, his Deck appears similar to his usual anime Deck, including "Number" monsters. He also Dueled Astral in an explanation Duel at the beginning of the special. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL First Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yuma uses a Syllable/"Number" Deck largely focused around his "Number 39: Utopia" and around gathering monster to Summon it, though he makes use of other "Numbers" as well. In addition, he also has Warrior support cards such as "Oopsword" as well of cards which able to stall such as "Swords of Revealing Light" and "Attack Disabling". Yuma originally played a different Deck, but he decided to use his father's Deck in his Duel against Ryoga Kamishiro. Afterwards, he keeps using this Deck instead of his original one. Mix of Yuma's and Tetsuo's Decks After Tetsuo Duels Eviluder and loses, getting seriously injured, he gives Yuma his Deck. Yuma then uses Tetsuo's cards and improves his Deck. Accessible Numbers In the manga, Yuma has so far collected six "Numbers" and has used four of them in a Duel. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL Original Deck In Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Yuma uses a Deck similiar to his anime Deck, with some additions from the OCG. Rebuilt Deck After losing to Shark, Yuma rebuilds his Deck with the help of his friends. It becomes more focused on Xyz Summon tactics. He later adds several new cards to his Deck before entering the Team Duel Tournament. Video games Duel Terminals Xyz Startup!! Sacred Star Knights!! Ouroboros, Wicked Dragon of Destruction!! Publications V Jump Magazine Numbers Guide 2 References Notes Category:Characters' Decks